The Boys go Camping
by Randomnesses
Summary: Percy, Luke Jason and Nico go camping for the weekend, oblivious of their feelings for each other. When a troupe of lovely ladies interferes, jealousy and seduction run rampant. Hilarity and lemony goodness ensue. M for boyxboy and swearing
1. Chapter 1:Who Likes Camping?

**Hello =)**

**This little idea has been floating around for awhile now and I finally decided to get it down**

**This chapter is only M for some swearing and its gonna be a long one but I promise laughs and as much steamy boyxboy(xboyxboy) **

**action I can muster**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Percy had two big problems. The first was the hero stuff, I mean how many deadly millennia old, not to mention immortal foes trying to destroy/take over the world coupled with a host of other near death experiences could one person take before they needed a break. It was like the weight of the world was always on his shoulders(pun intended). His second problem, when he was trying to train up for the next time he had to save the day he simply couldn't focus all the time due to his insatiable lust. If he were lusting after one person it'd be easy compared with some of the things he's done, but his crotch got going for three people in particular, Jason Luke and Nico, but with the proximity that camp allows it was hard(pun intended again) to go anywhere without seeing one of them and it was driving him mad.

He really felt guilty about the whole thing now because he realised he was staring at them before he even realised he wanted them that badly when he should've only had eyes for his now ex-girlfriend Annabeth, who broke up with him one day suddenly and when he asked why she just said "Oh seaweed brain isn't it obvious, I'm doing this for them" which Percy didn't get and no matter how much he asked she refused to elaborate. When he finally realised how he felt about the three young demigods(the fourth time he caught himself cumming while thinking of them), he began to consciously waste his days attempting to get some actual training done whilst secretly eye-fucking the objects of his affections. As time went on the amount they were turning him on only increased and even he had to admit to himself that jacking off at every possible opportunity to any or all of them just wasn't cutting it anymore. He had fantasized about them in every possible way, but just the sight of one of them walking by brought him closer to cumming than the steamiest scene he could think of.

One day, Percy was sparring with Annabeth when an idea struck him, causing him to freeze and shout "I've got it!" and get smacked in the face by Annabeth who promptly scolded him for getting distracted in the middle of a fight and managed to get a few good quips in, but Percy hadn't heard a single word since Jason, wearing the very form fitting clothes Piper had taken to strongly recommending he get recently whenever they went shopping was passing by and Luke who aside from looking like his usual damn hot self, decided he wanted to get to know his 'new favorite sorta demigod uncle'(assuming the whole Zeus/Jupiter thing doesn't change the relation) chatting on their way to lunch. Annabeth stopped talking and looked at Percy, thinking about how plainly obvious he was with all three of them, and concluding it was only due to the natural stupidity of boys that the rest of them hadn't even realised anything was going on, she had figured out Percy's little lusty fever before even he had and decided since he was much too nice to break up with her, she might as well do it and leave him free to chase whose he really wanted.(Now I could go into how much she really cared from him and still loved him a little bit, but this story isn't about her so I'm skipping it)

She had already discussed it a few weeks ago at length with 'the girls' who had all pretty much figured it out for themselves. Piper was having one of her sleepover nights in one of the cabins built for the workers who stayed to build the additional camper cabins that had been renovated and set aside for guests.

"I can't believe Percy is such a man-whore" Clarisse laughed as Annabeth told them her observations of Percy

"He is not a man whore! he just can't seem to keep his mind of the gutter when it comes to any of them" Annabeth replied glaring at Clarisse for insulting her at the time boyfriend.

"But for three boys, its kinda skanky" Rachael remarked, smirking at Annabeth

"Its not like he's sleeping with them"

"At least not yet anyways" Piper stated, an evil grin spreading across her face."I've caught Jason staring at Percy more times than I can count, its only a matter of time before they're rutting behind the mess hall."

"But darling, these are boys were talking about" Silena added "Dense is simply in their nature"

"Well were going to have to speed things up so I'm taking Jason shopping tomorrow and he is getting clothes so hot everyone at camp is gonna wanna tap that" was the reply.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Luke is already bad enough following Jason around all day like a horny blonde puppy dog. Every time I try to talk to him or bring news from home, he's always there like his presence and silent screaming to screw the kid are gonna convince him, if it wasn't bad enough as is, Jason always goes looking for Luke or Percy if he doesn't have one of them next to him and just spends the whole time making small talk while slowly moving as close as possible and yet nobody notices. That kid has had moments with his head in the clouds, but this is next level" Reyna said.

"Apparently Luke does the same thing" Silena played with her hair and looked over the group. "The Stolls are complaining that he's always mentioning or looking for Jason and Percy and they're fairly annoyed by it"

Hazel chuckled then added "They're not nearly as bad as Nico. Whenever he does eventually leave our cabin, he basically spends the time stalking Percy who's too busy ogling him to notice. Did this guy really save the world?"

Annabeth grimaced. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing"

"So let me get this straight" Clarisse interjected. "Luke wants Jason who both along with Nico yearn for Percy who gets it up for all three of them, and not a single one of them notices each other's epic want to fuck each other six ways from Sunday?"

"That seems to be the gist of it"

Rachael facepalmed "Boys"

"Amen" was heard all around.

"I'm at least glad my man still wants me and isn't chasing after other men" Silena stated (maybe a little pompously but its Silena and she's awesome so whatever)

I wouldn't be so sure" Piper warned "The Stolls have been asking around the Aprodite cabin when you're not there, looking for good lube-substitutes and aphrodisiacs and they've been spending an awful lot of time with Beckendorf"

"Well then it looks like my foot is going to a nice long conversation with their sorry asses tomorrow"

"You can borrow my steel toed boots if you want, but be careful, I just got all the blood out of them from the last capture the flag day" Clarisse offered.

"No offense, but you don't really seem like the intimidating type" Reyna said observing the myriad of pink things Silena kept.

"Oh yeah, she may seem like sunshine and unicorns" Annabeth muttered "but wait 'till you get her mad, then it's like Medusa in here and coming from me that's saying something"

Silena shot her a glare and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Piper.

"Well girls, its up to us if any of them are ever going to get together, I've got Jason covered but what's the plan for the rest of them?"

"Why not camping?" Annabeth commented.

"We are at camp you know" Rachael said

Annabeth frowned at the oracle. "Not this camp, I mean in the woods with a tent and sleeping bag and everything, real camping. If we get them living in close proximity together with nobody else around I'm sure that can get things rolling quickly" she explained.

There was general agreement all around. for the rest of the night, the details of the plan was worked out with Piper dressing Jason as the sexiest boy this side of Manhattan, Hazel trying to get Nico out more, Silena making the Stolls cry for Apollo, and all of them (except Clarisse who refused to contribute like it was beneath her when in actuality she was the biggest gay fangirl around) suggesting to the boys that they go camping (discreetly of course). The next day the plan was put into action, and with Jason now walking around making Percy and Luke practically drool at the sight of him, and Nico stalking Percy twice as much, the only bump in the road was that none of them seemed to get the hint of camping no matter how much they hinted at it for a few weeks until FINALLY it hit Percy.

Luke and Jason had just gone out of sight when Percy snapped out of it and turned back to Annabeth who had her 'Oh you idiot seaweed brain' look on.

"You know Annabeth, all this training is really taking it out of me. I think I need a vacation" Percy ventured, waiting for the second round of lecturing that was sure to come.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I should spend the weekend up in the woods, Grover mentioned a quiet, secluded type clearing on the other side of the lake that would be perfect" he mused.

Annabeth decided to screw covert and went for the direct approach "Maybe you should take some of the guys, you know...male bonding time or whatever, Jason and Luke seem to be in this, uh, training rut too and Hazel is always looking for an excuse to get Nico out of his room"

"What about all you girls?"

"Oh we promised Silena we'd go to the mall, she even endured the full brunt of Chiron's 'demigods in the outside world are at risk' speech so she could get permission so were going to take advantage of it"

"Well I'm gonna do it then" Percy exclaimed "Do you think they'll want to go with me?"

"I don't think it'll be much of an issue" Annabeth said nonchalantly (but on the inside a chorus of angels were singing FINALLY ONE OF THESE IDIOTS GET IT)

"But we don't have any equipment" he said shoulders drooping as his fantasy drained down the tubes.

"There's some stuff in the big house you can use, I'll get it for you" Annabeth said(when really the girls had it sorted out and ready to go for awhile now)

Percy's eyes light up "Really? Great, I'll go ask them now" the son of Poseidon practically flew, shedding his armour as he ran after Luke and Jason.

Annabeth sighed as she began to clean up, when Hazel and Rachael walked up throwing questioning looks at Percy.

"I'm good aren't I" Annabeth smirked at the girls.

"Or maybe Percy's just slightly less stupid but still an idiot since it took all this time" was Rachael's reply

"Okay, point taken" admitted Annabeth. "But now it's on all we gotta do is wave goodbye when they leave and we can spend the whole weekend coming up with ways to tease them about it for the rest of their natural lives. Oh and I told him were going shopping this weekend"

Rachael grimaced" Not a good idea, Silena saw Clarisse's closet the other day and nearly had a fit. Now she's going around all our cabins. Taking her to the mall with us will unleash a force worse than Hades.

Annabeth laughed "I know Silena can be scary but how bad can it be?"

* * *

**Good start?**

**If you want to comment or review its always nice to hear from you**


	2. Chapter 2: Assemble Campers!

**Hello again!**

**Thank you soo much for all the wonderful comments, they really made my day**

**I hope you enjoy this latest installment**

**EDIT: Added last sentence that got left out...my bad**

* * *

As it turned out, it could be pretty bad. Once Silena heard about the mall cover story she decided to take the opportunity to make it an actual thing. After spending two days going through Clarisse's closet in which various screams(both of the 'fear aka in what dark corner of Hades does this pass for clothing' too 'Zeus just kill me now') could be heard emitting from the Ares cabin, she went to Chiron and got permission for the excursion before spending the afternoon almost burning Rachel's collection of oversized shirts and hole riddled jeans resulting in no less than 7 prophecies of a violent death (one of which involved spending the day tied to a chair listening to Hera AND Mr. D).  
After Percy had left Annabeth, he caught up to Luke and Jason. Panting from the strain of training combined with the sprint left him a little breathless and he bent over to catch it giving both boys a more than enjoyable view of his ass. He stood up straight and was immediately caught between the two sets of brilliant blue eyes before him. He quickly caught himself and tore his gaze away.  
"So...do you guys wanna go camping with me maybe this weekend?" Percy said nervously, resolved to stare at his shoes.  
Luke immediately screamed "yes!" Then thinking he seemed too eager corrected himself  
"Uh... I mean yeah, sure I could use some downtime. Sounds fun" which quickly put a smile on Percy's face.  
Jason who thought Percy's little pose, staring down at the ground, hands behind his back was too cute to be real was so enamored he didn't even register what was said for a couple seconds.  
Wait...did he just say camping, like in the woods...alone. I can't-  
"What?" said Percy who felt on the verge of tears at such a quick rejection  
Oh crap did I say that out loud  
"Yeah man, why not?" Came from Luke, equally disappointed.  
"uhh... what I mean is I really want to but...ummm...you know I have to... oversee the Greek-Roman relations. Yeah it's very important business...but I really want to and if I could I totally would-"  
"Then why don't you?" was heard, interrupting Jason's ramblings. The boys turned to find Reyna walking up with Hazel and Annabeth.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I can handle things here. You've been working yourself pretty hard lately you can take a break it's not like the world is going to fall apart of you're gone for two days"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Are you saying I can't handle things?"  
"NO! No your perfectly capab-"  
"Great then it's all set. Add Jason here to your litter excursion Percy he'll be glad to come"  
"Um...yeah"  
Percy looks like he was about to float off the ground.  
"So is it just gonna be the three of us?" Luke said, hopefully  
"I also want to invite Nico but other that nobody, just us"  
Luke considered for a moment. He wasn't opposed to Nico's company, albeit he was a little scary and everyone in the entire world (except Percy naturally) knew the kid practically lived for the son of Poseidon, but so long as he didn't interfere with his plans for the weekend there shouldn't be a problem, and he was a little on the cute side.  
"Do you really think he'll want to go? I mean he's not exactly the excursion type"  
"I'd be delighted actually"  
Everyone turned around to see Nico approaching (but nobody noticed that only a row of trees perfect for spying were behind him).  
Annabeth decided this was probably going to be the time the natural idiocy of boys kicked in causing someone to say something stupid and decided to stop this right where it was (and she was hungry).  
"Wonderful, everybody's going why don't we all go get some lunch?"  
They all went to the Poseidon table (the 'big three' children usually shared one of theirs since nobody wanted to eat alone/ take the time to ogle/ roll their eyes at the obvious chemistry) where the girls quickly took one side leaving the boys to sit beside each other. Nico grabbed an end and practically dragged Percy to the seat beside him. Jason quickly took the next seat leaving a somewhat miffed Luke on the other end. Throughout lunch the girls complained about Silena's rampaging while the guys made occasional awkward small talk between stealing furtive glances at each other.

Jason stretched his arms up, causing his shirt to ride up and expose his (delicious) abs to Percy who picked just the right(or wrong) moment to look over at Jason. His eyes raked up the sky prince's exposed skin, his mind clouded over and his pants seeming strained. All was well in Percy's head until he dropped the Coke he forgot he was holding, all over Jason.

Annabeth and Reyna were trying to figure out how to placate Silena when a yelp came from the other side of the table. They looked over to find Jason's torso and pants covered in Coke, Percy staring at him like he grew an extra head, Luke attempting to stifle his laughter and Nico continuing to eat his spaghetti as a means to hide his sly smile.

"What happened?"

"Percy spilled his drink all over me!"

"uhhhhhh" was all Percy could say. After looking over at Annabeth only to see her 'you idiot seaweed brain' look(man he's been getting a lot of that recently) accompanied by a loud gesturing to help him, Percy grabbed Jason and dragged him away. Luke started to get up, but Jason waved him off.

"No no, don't bother, you finish your lunch. I'm not even sure why I need Percy's help to change anyways" he said as he rounded the corner out.

Percy's head was swimming with a jumbled mixture of _'oh Zeus, why me'_, _'he's totally gonna hate me now_' and _'but damn it was so worth it to see those abs'_.

"Uh, Percy, why are we at your cabin?"

He looked around and found that he indeed had dragged Jason to his cabin.

"uh...you can use my clothes...it's the least I can do"

"But I have my own-" Jason started before it occurred to him that Percy was going to give him clothes that he had worn before. If there was anything Jason loved about Percy, it was his scent. Every time he saw Percy he just wanted to get close and get some of that salty sea smell. "I guess since I'm here"

Percy was surprised, but went with it, leaving Jason in the middle of his cabin before going over and rummaging through his pile of clothes, looking for the best clean things he had, because of course, Jason deserved no less. He pulled out one of his favorite shirts(a birthday gift from Nico that had a tastefully artistic New York skyline print, "to remind him of home") and a pair of jeans, then turned around to find Jason shirtless, unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing!?"

"I am here to change right?"

"Right"

Percy turned red, thinking 'Percy you idiot' . He walked over slowly, keeping his gaze at eye level, trying not to make his extreme hard on too obvious he neared the sexy, stripping demigod.

"Oh man"

"What?"

"My boxers are soaked through...do you mind if I...use one of yours? I hate going commando"

Jason was freaking out internally, after taking the opportunity to stare at a certain demigod's ass as he bent over, he nearly lost his nerve as he heard himself asking Percy to borrow his underwear.

_'What are you thinking you moron, he's not going to give you his underwear, that's just creepy-'_

"Sure"

_'What!? he's actually going too? Okay Jason, don't question it, just keep going before you do something stupid'_

Percy had no idea why he said yes, but he supposed it was because the perverted corner of his mind wanted Jason to wear his underwear, which he was sure would earn him a long stint in the Fields of Punishment. He handed Jason the clothes and pulled out one of his boxers, but when he turned to face Jason again, he was still standing there in his underwear holding both of their clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"I still have Coke all over me, and it's getting sticky" Jason grimaced and put the clothes on one of the unused beds. Percy, not trusting himself to screw up at the thought of Jason taking a shower six feet away from him opened the door to the bathroom and pointed in. Jason walked across the cabin into the bathroom and Percy closed the door behind him. The sky prince quickly washed the remaining soda off himself while the sea prince nearly gave himself an aneurism screaming self control in his head. When Jason got out of the shower, he realised that the bathroom was missing towels of any kind. if that wasn't bad, he also left all his clothes in the other room, where Percy was.

* * *

**Oh no, what's Jason going to do?**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**I tried to make it about the comedy. How did you all find it?**


	3. Chapter 3: Move Out!

**Well its finally here**

**I'm really sorry I just kinda lost my inspiration for awhile**

**Too all the wonderful people who gave me a review or fav'd or even just read this**

**its a true joy really**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Umm….Percy"

He heard the call from the bathroom and the dirty part of his mind immediately jumped to 'he wants you to join him so you can push him against the wall and slowly-'but he interrupted the thought and tried not to let his anxiety show

"Yes?" he squeaked out

"Where do you keep your towels?"

Oh shit

"Oh, I'll get one"

Percy went to the closet and drew out one of the spares his mother made him take after one of those motherly 'you never know when you need a spare' (truthfully a certain chatty demigoddess had told Sally about the little love square thing her son is in so now whenever Percy Iris messages her she insists that he keep spare everything)

Percy froze at the door to the bathroom

"Uhhhh…can I come?" he said before hastily adding "in".

"Sure"

He opened the door and they both had the simultaneous thought of Jason being totally naked and wet in the shower and Percy standing right there. Jason pulled back the curtain a little bit and stared at the sea prince who was staring at the shower curtain as if it were about to come live and strangle him. He walked slowly over, but didn't notice the puddle on the floor and before he knew what was going on, he had slipped and fell into the shower, taking the curtain and Jason down with him.

Jason was freaking out, he was wet and naked in Percy's cabin and said demigod was currently lying on top of him, getting sprayed with water and only a shower curtain and Percy's clothes to separate their bodies. Percy got up and looked down at himself, the towel and his clothes soaking wet, the he looked at Jason, whose body was hugged tight by the wet curtain. He was transfixed. Jason got up and glanced at Percy who was staring shamelessly. He wrapped the curtain around his lower half

"Well I guess we need new towels and I should get you…I mean YOU should get out of those clothes!"

Percy was too busy with the sky prince's treasure trail until he heard the words "out of those clothes.

He pulled of his shirt and started to undo his belt when 'Jason is watching you strip' ran through his head. He tossed his pants, socks and shoes by the hamper and looked up to find Jason watching him intently

'Why are you doing this Percy, I mean it must make him uncomfortable you just taking your clothes off like this, he probably doesn't even like guys let alone you… this has to stop' he thought to himself before his thoughts were interrupted by Jason.

"Your boxers are wet too, you should take them off"

'Holy Hera did I actually say that out loud, he must think I'm the biggest weirdo in the world. He'll never want me if I keep this up'

Percy grabbed his waistband and started to drag it down.

"What in the heck is going on here?"

Jason and Percy looked over at the door to find Luke staring at the two of them, eyes wide like saucers. Luke was worried why Jason and Percy were taking so long and despite the protestations of the girls, went to go check on them, he went to Jason's first but found it empty and decided to go to Percy's to see if anyone was home only to find the both of them in the bathroom, wet and almost entirely naked. He was heartbroken, the two men that he actually felt something for and they were getting together secretly behind his back and now not only were they lying to him, but he could never have either of them. He turned quickly to leave so that neither of them would see the tears forming in his eyes, but both of them ran over and grabbed one of his arms screaming for him to wait.

"It's not like that!" "He was just washing the coke off" "and I needed a towel" "But then I fell" "Don't go!"

They both knew Luke's constant presence would be sorely missed and didn't want him to leave them for a second.

"So, nothing's going on here?"

"Nope" they said in unison

"Okay, I'll let it go…this time"

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Jason looked over at the mess of the shower curtain and waked over o picked the pieces up when he realised, that he was supposed to be using it to cover himself, Luke and Percy noticed it too, but only when they had a view of his naked ass bending over to pick up the curtain (you could almost hear the sound of them getting hard). The sky prince quickly picked up the discarded towel and wrapped it around himself before turning around, blushing fire truck red.

"Uhh. Luke could you get us some clothes?"

"Towels are in the closet and there are some clothes on the bed"

Luke grabbed said times and they all turned to prevent themselves from watching (cough cough creepily staring at) the others get dressed. Before they left the cabin, they stopped and stared at each other.

"Never breathe a word of this to the girls…or Nico"

"Agreed"

"Totally"

They left, the promise of primo jerkoff material for the next month at the front of their minds.

It was too bad the girls (and Nico who was watching through the shadows) already knew, Annabeth had been Iris messaging Fleecy the other day when she learned about a special kind of messaging that worked more like spying, as the other side didn't know you were watching (Fleecy was using it too 'check out' some male models and when Iris found out she made it so 'obscene nudity' was blocked out). As soon as Luke had left, Nico wandered off, they (joined by Clarisse and Thalia who had come to visit) tuned in on Percy just in time to watch the whole steamy scene. Now that it had ended, they were all sitting there, mouth agape.

"What in the name of Artemis has my brother been doing while I was gone?"

"Nothing and that's the point. They've been trying to get them together but these idiots don't seem to be getting the message"

"As I recall Clarisse, you were there just as much as anyone else"

The war princess (wow, it's so strange calling her a princess) glared down at Annabeth.

"I feel the sudden overwhelming urge to punch one of them in the face" Reyna muttered

"Oh you get used to it, believe me spending so much time with Percy you get a lot of practice in self-restraint"

"I can't believe my little brother is gay"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, tis simply not possible spending so much time with Ganymede"

"That kid Zeus took to be his cup bearer? What are you doing with him?"

"He's good friends with the Lady and likes to travel with us on his time off; staying cooped up in Olympus must get tiring after a few thousand years. He's always going on about the lack of culture up there"

"But then what's the problem?"

"I don't think I could ever look at him the same if I knew he was a bottom"

*****Two days later*****

All the bags were packed and ready. The girls(Joined by Thalia who got dragged in last minute) dressed in only Silena approved 'shop till you drop' outfits(all of which consisted of heels, much to Clarisse's/Thalia's/Rachael's dismay) were waiting to say goodbye to the boys before they left and getting a head start in grumbling over the exhausting and expensive day ahead of them.

Jason went over the last minute checklist in his head and concluded they had forgotten nothing and were all ready. The boys picked up their bags after saying goodbye to everyone and getting through the quips coming from Annabeth, the insults from Clarisse, and the veiled innuendos coming from Silena (which went totally unrecognized by the boys, but wow she is a real pervert, isn't she?) and started off through the forest. The girls ushered by Silena climbed into a car Chiron rented for them and left.

"I can't wait to hear about everything when they get back" Silena said, excited.

"Why hear when dear Iris can help us see?"

"Ew, I don't want to watch my brother having sex" Thalia pulled a face of disgust.

"Thalia has a point, maybe we shouldn't watch"

"How do we even know those dunderheads will do anything?"

"I had the Hecate cabin mix me up an Aphrodisiac and I put it in the chocolate bars they packed"

"SILENA!" was heard all around

"That's so wrong" Annabeth said staring angrily.

"Oh, calm down its only to get the ball rolling it's not that strong, this way we don't need to spy on them. It's the lesser of two evils"

"But still…" Annabeth muttered.

"Maybe Silena has a point, I mean we do have to look at them every day and how could we after we've seen their screaming as they get fuc-"

"Okay we are officially not talking about this anymore!"

"An excellent idea, let's talk about all the sales we're going to have to comb today, half the mall is chock full of huge dress sales and you girls are severely lacking in dresses and come to think of it I saw some really cute some heels and-"

A collective groan went all around.

* * *

**Do you think I should write about their day at the mall?**

**I'm considering it but I want to know what you all think of it**


End file.
